


The Suns attraction

by Alis Vera (Aransa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Come Inflation, Cute Harry, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Harry Potter likes to be filled with..., Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotbunnies, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn is more than happy to fill him, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex, Very Brief Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Alis%20Vera
Summary: Harry didn't know how he landed in an Italians bed, but he didn't want to leave it anytime soon.The Wizarding World could despair all it wanted, Harry was so enjoying being filled. Gah, how had he survived without this for the last three years?!(Ok people, please look at the Tags! LOOK AT THEM, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!)





	The Suns attraction

**Author's Note:**

> People, I'm gonna be honest with you...
> 
> I'm a teenager, even if I'm a pretty mild behaved one, so I get my phases were I can't help myself, and that's when sh*t like this happens.
> 
> Enjoy the wonders of a Fujoshi`s mind.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Harry moaned into his hand. His sweaty hair clings to his forehead and his body trembled from the pleasure being dumped on it in what felt like tonnes at a time.

He had already forgotten how he managed to land himself in the bed of an Italian, but he certainly knows that he really liked being filed by this man’s cock. He didn’t know if it was bigger than average, the man was his first and last Bedpartner; so was the curse of the Potter Loyalty.

With how dominant and demanding this man was in bed, it wouldn’t surprise Harry if his magic decided that having a child with him was ideal. He was all for it, maybe then Ginny would come off the idiotic idea that he should marry her.

A particularly deep thrust negated his efforts to muffle his frankly embarrassing moans and sent him straight into begging shamelessly for more.

It took everything from his will to contain the strange Orange Flames that had popped up in sixth year after the Battle of Hogwarts. The fact that he was being fucked silly by a Handsome Italian while doing that should really be rewarded.

Harry himself could only moan louder and hold onto the Handsome man’s shoulders with his soft tiny hands. He couldn’t even find it in himself to curse the Dursley’s when he saw how utterly _tiny_ his hands looked while trying to find a decent hold, and not wander all over the delicious body above him.

“_Ah_! …feels... good…” He barely managed to utter before the man attacked Harry`s already red kissed lips one more time. His pace was faster and the thrusts more powerful, Harry felt like he was suffocating underwater from how dazed with pleasure he was.

Harry wasn’t even sure if the black-eyed man had left any new marks on his body, he was too immersed into_ taking his cock like a good little whore_.

Not that Harry was a whore, but he was sure that he would gladly become _this man’s_ whore any day.

The way the Italian caressed him, how he easily brought Harry’s body to sing under his rough skilled hands and how his cock made Harry feel so deliciously full… if it wasn’t for the meeting he had in two days, Harry would’ve gladly decided to become the mans Cocksleeve for the next week or so.

The thrusts became slower and gentler, but no less deep and filling.

Tears formed in his lust hazed green eyes from the intense pleasure that had captured him in the last four hours. “Mmm~ ahh...Ah...._pl-__please_!” Harry was desperate for some release. The Italian had played with his body for hours before filling his by then good-stretched hole. He only wanted some relief after not being allowed to cum for so long.

“_Such a good boy you are…_” The rich baritone that sang in his ears sent jolts of electric pleasure through him. “_…so good taking me in…_” More tears came to his pretty green eyes and forced the others to run down his sex flushed cheeks.

Why did it feel so good to be praised by this man?

“_…such a beautiful little one…_” Harry sobbed at how utterly loved he felt. How messed up he must be for his **magic** to imprint on this man just because he was the first one to really tell him the truth of what he was thinking?

Tears continued to fall down his face, but they were swiftly kissed away by his Bedpartners lips.

Harry felt too good. It felt too good how his hole stretched around this man’s cock, too good knowing that this man would likely impregnate him and leave Harry without knowing _he_ would become a Daddy in some months.

He felt filthy but couldn’t help but want _more_.

The Italian kissed his way to Harry’s left ear and bit his earlobe gently before starting to earnestly pound his happily twitching hole again with even more speed than before.

“_…gotta pump you full of my seed!..._” It was the only warning Harry had before his body decided that the pleasure was too much and he came.

It was the most intense thing he had ever felt; he could barely feel how his control over the Orange Flames slipped while experiencing it and even when he noticed, he didn’t have the energy nor will to cage it in again. He just felt so good and _the sun was his, this sun was his and he would bear him as many children as he wanted!_

Harry made a delighted sound when he felt the hot feeling of _cum_ in his hole. He barely realised how very still his Bedpartner had become, nor did he see the look of utter adoration briefly crossing said Bedpartners face before he began to pound Harry’s ass again.

It would be a long night. Harry didn’t know what he had accepted when he followed the Italian, but it certainly hadn’t been a literally nightlong pounding.

The young Brit couldn’t find it in himself to hate even a second of being stuffed with cock and Cum.

* * *

Reborn stares at the little minx of a Sky that managed to _fit his Flames_ in his Sky.

The boy was delicate, his creamy skin and soft features making him look incredibly innocent. Reborn felt dirtier than he had in his entire life. He had taken the boy’s virginity, had played with his soft body for hours before he sunk his old man cock inside the Sky’s soft welcoming warmth.

He had pounded this little Sky until he cried from the intense pleasure, had _praised_ him for taking his cock and being such a _good boy_. And the Sky, the adorable little _Sky_ had looked at _him_ like he was hanging the moon and stars.

The look had made him go savage and pound the Sky harder than he probably had too. It had made him use his deadly strength to pound into the warm, tight embrace the Sky had on his cock.

He had practically bred the Sky after they harmonised. His Flame instincts had taken over and pushed him to produce more cum to stuff his Sky with. He could see the places where he had held onto the Sky while pounding him; his hips had hand-shaped bruises.

More guilt washed over him; he couldn’t even control his strength while holding _his own Sky_!

The Sky suddenly whimpers in agitation and opened teary eyes. They first looked around the room, but then they found him, and more tears formed. The Sky reached for him with his arm, and Reborn could see it trembling from the effort.

Reborn had been too rough with his cute little Sky.

He didn’t feel worthy of such a pure creature, but all the same, he fulfilled the Sky’s silent plea and embraced his tired body with his much bigger one.

Reborn felt more than heard the content Singh that left the Sky at being in his arms. It brought his Flames to soar knowing that his little Sky felt safe with him. He softly tightened his embrace and nuzzled the dark fluffy hair of the Sky.

With how snuggled together they were it wasn’t difficult for Reborn to feel the Sky’s soft hands caress the little mound Reborn’s cum had made in his belly.

A low purring sound came from the little one in his arms.

Reborn freezes. _His Sky was purring in contentment at having been pumped full with his cum all night long!!!_

The older man felt his cock harden again.

It seems that his Sky wanted some more _milk _for his tummy_…_

.

.

.

“_Ahhh~…ah!...m-more!...AHHH~!!!...aha~_”

Yeah, Reborn liked how his Sky looked.

All pretty and beautifully innocent with a _big cock_ stuffed up his Boy-Pussy and his belly distended from how much cum it was housing.

Reborn would make sure he always looked like that for the rest of their life’s.

He smiled darkly. What a good little _wife_ his Sky would make, all ready and willing to take Reborn’s cock no matter when or where.

He chuckled ominously, he would see how far he could take it, the little one would surely not be against a little _restraining_? Hmm?

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
